Sacrifices of an older Brother
by Tragicly sweet
Summary: Life on the street is hard. Mako has to make certain sacrifices to make sure his brother will never have to suffer the way he does. Ages Mako 8 Bolin 6.


Sacrifices of A Brother

Starvation

A.N: This story takes place a few weeks after they have been tossed out onto the street. The ages are Mako 8 and Bolin 6.

* * *

There is a pecking order out on the streets, a pecking order that determines things. Important things like food and shelter, and being the newest members of this community means they are on the bottom. They have to fight for everything, a place to rest their head and night and the tiniest scraps of food. There is no such thing as pity or leniency. Their young ages mean nothing, gives them no advantages. Only trouble and sorrow.

Mako is rushing back to the ally they will call home tonight. He's finally managed to scrounge up some food. Bolin hasn't eaten since this morning and for Mako, he cant even remember the last time he had a meal, days ago. To him its a feast, a few moldy bagels and some leftover steak fat from behind a restaurant. He's running now, eager to see Bolin's wide eyes and happy smile when he returns with such a bounty. He's so focused on getting back to him he doesn't notice the gang of older boys ahead. One of them steps out to block his path and he almost runs smack dab into the middle of his chest, stopping at the last second. For a second he doesn't realize whats going on and tries to go around the boy only to be blocked by someone else. He now sees 4 kids about 14-16 years old, and they have spotted the food he is holding in his arms.

"Well well, it looks like you've gone and fetched dinner for us." The older boy says.

Mako takes a step back holding the food tight agents his chest. He looks behind him and realizes he's cornered, by 4 guys who are twice his size. He backs up to the wall and throws up his fists letting the food drop behind him. He knows it a long shot, four against one facing kids twice his size, but he has to try. He has to feed Bolin somehow and at this point he desperately needs some food too.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." One of the attackers says

"Just let it go kid. Its 4 against 1"

He wishes he could but he's desperate, and he has to at least try and stand up for what's his. He runs forward strait at their leader and throws and punch with all he has towards their leaders chest. He can fell his arm being grabbed and before he knows it he's being thrown to the ground. A hard kick comes into his ribs and he doubles back over in pain. Another one comes into his face and a spirit of blood comes out of his mouth. As kicks continue to come in all over his body he collapses to the ground in pain. He can see the teens coming behind him and scooping up the food. Slowly he gets up on his knees. He hates begging but he has no choice.

"Please" he says a tear coming from his eye " I have a little brother to feed".

One of the teens throws of a quarter of a bagel to him as he's walking away. It's not nearly enough for one let alone both of them but desperately he stuffs it in his pocket anyway.

He's limping pretty bad but he manages to get himself back to the ally where they are staying tonight. He sees Bolin playing in a corner and the younger boy's face lights up when he sees Mako, running towards him and jumping into his sour arms. Mako rubs the younger boys hair and pulls the small morsel of bagel from his pocket.

"I have something for you" He says placing the food in his hand.

"That's it?" Bolin says.

"I know its not much buddy, buts its all I could find just try and."

Mako stops talking when he feels a sharp pain in his stomach, which gives a loud disapproving growl from the days without food. Dizzy and queasy he rolls over onto all fours ready to upchuck. He tries to vomit but there is nothing left for him to turn out. Dizzy he gets up and wobbles his way over to the wall falling down against it. His stomach is in agony now, demanding food. But he has nothing with witch to feed it. For the first time in his life he knows what it feels like to be starving. Bolin is looking at him with concern now and Mako can only guess that he's figured out just how long he's gone without food. Before long Bolin comes over and tries to offer him the rest of his bagel piece. He's begging Mako to take it. Crying. Saying he doesn't want to see him starve to death. But Mako knows that its barley enough to keep Bolin from going hungry, and he will never allow that to happen. He never wants Bolin to have to experience this. Even if it means he has to starve.


End file.
